Let the Rain Fall
by degrassichick
Summary: Of thunderstorms, daydreams, kisses, crushes, and lots of mixed emotions! [OneShot] Dasey...of course!


**AN: Hey! I'm actually going to give a shot at a Life with Derek one-shot fan fiction! Haha…I don't really like Sam; I'm a definite Dasey shipper! Ever since I saw the first preview for the show back during the summer, I was like, "I'll bet those two like each other." And I meant it towards Casey and Derek, and there is always tension between them in the episodes, how much more obvious does it need to be:-p**

**BTW: Casey and Derek are in eleventh grade in this story! Oh, and when this** -♥-** turns into this -¤-, that means that the point of view has swapped from Casey to Derek.**

**-**

**So anyways, here is _Let the Rain Fall_…hope you like!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**

-♥-

Something about rain calms me, seriously.

That's why I'm actually okay with walking home in the rain, I just love the feeling you get as it washes over you.

And luckily, Derek is going over to Sam's house, Marti is at the doctor with mom, and George is taking Lizzie and Edwin to a movie, therefore, I have the whole house to myself.

Is that the perfect way to start a weekend or what?

"Case!" a voice calls out to me.

I stop walking and turn, only to see Emily pulling up beside me.

"Hey, what is it?" I ask.

"It's like fifty degrees out and raining, do you want a ride?"

I shake my head.

Emily laughs, "You're crazy, you know that?"

I laugh, "I just like the rain."

Emily smiles, "Okay, whatever. See you Monday." She said and gave me a wave before pulling away from the curb and driving off down the wet pavement.

I looked up at the sky as the storm clouds grew darker and smiled to myself.

My minds begin to drift, from Emily, to school, to Sam…to Derek.

Derek.

I've never disliked him…I've always _liked_ him, I've just never told anybody.

I guess it started when mom and George got married, and I saw him in his tux with his classic smirk on his face.

He was gorgeous.

The way he looked that day made me wish that he wasn't my stepbrother.

It's even worse that Emily has such a huge crush on him.

She gushes about him constantly, as if he's a celebrity or something.

And I always have to act as if it's disgusting, even though I'm **A)** Jealous that she has a much bigger shot at him than I do and **B) **I wish that I could be gushing right along with her, which I can't…because he's Derek, stepbrother Derek, annoying Derek, loud Derek, messy Derek…completely _gorgeous_ Derek.

I know that it's _completely_ wrong to like him, but I can't help it.

The Winter Fest at school was _horrible_. I went with Sam, and Derek went with this girl named Becky…my stomach started churning and I couldn't help but envy her.

She, of course, was blonde and ditzy, just Derek's type. But I would have honestly became a ditz and bleached my hair if it would make him dance with me, and smile at me the way he did.

He glanced at me a few times, and kept staring at Sam, but probably because we looked like morons and I kept staring at me.

I'm such a geek.

Just then I hear a horn honking

I roll my eyes and laugh, Emily must have circled the block or something.

I spin around to look at her, but instead I see Derek in his Jeep that mom and George got him for his sixteenth birthday last year.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing!" he shouts out, his voice is being swallowed by the pounding of the rain.

"Walking home, what does it look like?" I sass back at him.

He rolls his eyes; "You're going to get sick, get in!" he calls out.

My stomach jolts, he actually worried about my health! Oh my God, I'm a nerd. I'm turning into Emily…crap, crap, crap!

I shake my head stubbornly, "I'm fine, Derek."

"Tell me that next week when you're in bed with pneumonia." He says, pulling up beside me and killing his engine.

"I won't be in bed with pneumonia. I'll be fine, okay?" I say and turn my back to him, walking off.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Derek asks, his voice cracking slightly as I hear the car door shutting.

My God, he's actually following me.

"I'm not stubborn." I reply, turning to face him.

Derek laughs, "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to catch a ride with you."

"Because you'd rather catch a cold then ride in a car with me."

I nod sarcastically, "See? We're on the same page."

He narrows his eyes into slits, "Dad and Nora will kill me if I leave you stranded out here in the rain and then you get sick, so will you save me from being grounded and just _get in the car_?"

Oh, so that's why he cares. He doesn't want to get in trouble.

How typical of him.

"I'll be fine." I say; I can feel my braid sticking to the back of my long sleeved baseball-style tee shirt.

"Why are you so difficult!" he shouts as I turn my back and walk away from him.

He jogs after me and grabs my wrist.

I freeze.

I turn to face him, "Why are you so pushy?"

"Why are you so bratty?" he asks, stepping closer towards me.

"Why are you so obnoxious?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"You asked that earlier."

"Well I asked it again!"

"Why are you so determined to get me in that car with you?"

"Why are you so determined to _not_ get in that car with me?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"Because I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh, so you won't be stuck taking care of me on one of your date nights? Gee Derek; I'd really hate to ruin a date for you."

"Shut up." He spits out.

I narrow my eyes at him, the rain falling harder, "Make me."

Derek rolls his eyes and stares down at his shoes before looking back up at me, "Damn it, Casey! Will you just get in the car?"

I rub my lips together, as if pondering my answer before looking back at him, "No."

Derek rolls his eyes, "You really tick me off sometimes, Casey."

"Well I'm _sorry_ that I'm such a nuisance to you! God, Derek, why can't you just take a hint and leave-"

I get cut off mid-sentence by a pair of lips crushing against my own.

My eyes widen.

Derek is kissing me. Derek is _kissing_ me!

My eyes flutter shut as he presses against me harder, his hands grabbing me around the waist and pulling me closer towards him.

I moan against my mouth and as soon as my mouth opens, he takes it to his advantage and slips his tongue into my mouth, creeping around every corner of my mouth as I return the favor and slip my arms around his neck in the process, standing on my tiptoes and kissing him deeply.

He suddenly breaks away and trails kisses down my neck before I hear him groan out my name.

"Casey…" he says again.

I grin and tilt my neck, giving him more access.

"Casey…" he says it again.

"What is it?" I say softly.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks confusingly.

My eyes jolt open, "Huh?"

I notice that Derek is staring at me confusingly, his hand on my wrist.

"You zoned out of it for like five minutes."

Crap.

It was a dream.

Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!

I gulp, "Oh…um…right, sorry...about that."

"So are you going to get in the car or what?" he presses.

I roll my eyes and glance back towards his Jeep before turning towards him, "Yeah, I guess so."

Stupid daydream.

-¤-

I drop Casey off at home and start off towards Sam's house.

Casey is so hot when she gets angry.

Like today, when she was yelling at me, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

Which I didn't, of course. She'd probably smack me, kick me, or punch me. Or all three!

I guess the feelings developed when I saw her in her dress at Dad and Nora's wedding.

She looked so gorgeous.

It made me wish that we weren't stepsiblings.  
It doesn't help much that she is just about all that Sam talks about.  
Casey this and Casey that, it drives me nuts.

Usually I'll just be like, "Hey, that's my stepsister you're talking about…" but lately it's turned more to, "Shut up. Quit talking about her!" and I act all angry, if I don't stop, he's going to grow _really_ suspicious.

My God, can you imagine how weird that would be if he found out I liked Casey? I could probably go to jail for incest charges or something.

Although, it's hardly incest if we're stepsiblings.

Ugh, why am I even thinking this? Even if I like her, there is _no way_ that she likes me.

I annoy her to wit's end.

But I can't help but think about her, and her smile…and her brown hair…and how she could even look more beautiful if she just wore makeup more often, like she did at Winter Fest.

I went with this girl named Becky Stevens, but I spent the whole night watching Sam as he kept trying to make moves on Casey, it drove me nuts.

Of course, Casey looked beautiful.

She was wearing this lavender dress with rhinestones on it, it fell to her knees and showed her bare shoulders that were covered in glitter, I'd been watching her get ready for the dance earlier that night and the whole time I saw her and Sam dancing, I really wanted to take his place.

Sam could have blonde Becky, she's just his speed. Slow.

Sam doesn't deserve Casey, she deserves better.

Like me, for instance.

As soon as I get to Sam's neighborhood, I stop driving.

I had two choices, I could go to Sam's house and listen to him talk about Casey for the next few hours, or I could go back home, and spend a few hours alone in the house with Casey.

Honestly, which choice do you think I take?

-♥-

I lay on the couch, The Secret Garden propped up on my knee as I turn the page. This is the rainy day book, for some reason, I always read it when I'm alone and it's raining.

I don't know why, I'm just weird that way.

I just love letting my mind wander, like about Dickon and Mary, every time I read this book, I wish for them to get together, even if I have read it ten times before.

It doesn't help that I'm beyond embarrassed about imagining making out with Derek _right in front of him_! How much lamer can I get?

Just then, I see a flash of headlights.

I tilt my head up from the couch and sit up.

The front door swings open and then shuts.

It's Derek.

I stick my bookmark in my book and sit it on the coffee table before walking towards him; I'm now changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas, a pink tee shirt and black pajama pants with Hello Kitty on them.

"What are you doing back?" I ask confusingly.

Derek doesn't respond, just looks me up and down.

"Did you forget something?" I ask.

Derek nods and steps towards me, latching onto my waist and pressing me towards him, his lips crushing against mine.

_Oh my God!_

I press myself against him tighter and press my tongue against his closed lips and sling my arms around his neck as he kisses me even deeper, the two of us backing up towards the couch and falling on top of it.

As my hands lace together behind his neck, I pinch my hand to see if I'm dreaming.

I'm not dreaming, this is really happening.

The thunder rumbles even louder outside at the same time that the garage door opens.

The two of us jolt apart.

Somebody is home.

Derek eyes me playfully and jerks his head towards the stairs, "Upstairs?"

I grin and step up from the couch, latching my hand onto his and jogging up the stairs and towards his bedroom, the door slamming shut behind us.

-♥-

**Done! **

**How did you like it?**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**


End file.
